falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS11Navigator.txt
DialogueMS11 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000A792E |before=Ironsides: Hip, hip... |response=Hooray. |after=Ironsides: Hip, hip... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A792B |before=Ironsides: Hip, hip... |response=Hooray. |after=Ironsides: Hip, hip... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A7928 |before=Ironsides: Hip, hip... |response=Hooray. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000A731D |trow=3 |before= |response=Plotting new course. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Still accessing extent of damages. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Many meters off course along the Z-axis. |after= |abxy=}} MS11 |scene= |topic=000A15C5 |before=RobotIronsides: I'll have none of your lip, Mr. Navigator. Have the crow's nest scan two points off the port bow. Jump to it. |response=Aye, Captain. |after=Ironsides: Our soldier has arrived. I trust the First Mate didn't give you too hard a time? Been too long since we've seen the Congressional Army. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7D15 |before= |response=Ahoy, soldier. |after=MrNavigator: Scavenger threat eliminated. Damage assessment will commence after this unit has completed scheduled duties. |abxy=A}} |topic=000C30FE |before=Player Default: Stolen by human scavengers. |response=Reclaim chip at scavenger's forward recon station. Captain has approved a bounty for its return. |after=MrNavigator: "Lethal force is prohibited unless absolutely necessary." |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A7326 |before=RobotNavigator: Ahoy, soldier. |response=Scavenger threat eliminated. Damage assessment will commence after this unit has completed scheduled duties. |after=MrNavigator: Guidance system offline. Multiple errors diagnosed. First error: Guidance Chip stolen. This unit requires its return. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A7325 |before=Player Default: You robots do a good job of defending your ship. |response=Proclamation 1. |after=MrNavigator: Guidance system offline. Multiple errors diagnosed. First error: Guidance Chip stolen. This unit requires its return. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A7324 |before=Player Default: I didn't know helping you guys would turn me into a target. |response=Warning redundant. Entire Commonwealth region is classified as "Extremely Dangerous." |after=MrNavigator: Guidance system offline. Multiple errors diagnosed. First error: Guidance Chip stolen. This unit requires its return. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A7322 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Why did the scavengers attack? |response=Scavengers have attacked ship 17 times. Destroyed 13% of ship's systems. Stole 5% of ship's store. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Logic error. Captain's orders authorize scavenger termination only if necessary to preserve the ship. |after=MrNavigator: Guidance system offline. Multiple errors diagnosed. First error: Guidance Chip stolen. This unit requires its return. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Why did the scavengers attack? |response=This unit suggests Captain's core processes in need of extensive maintenance. |after=MrNavigator: Guidance system offline. Multiple errors diagnosed. First error: Guidance Chip stolen. This unit requires its return. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=000A28F9 |before=MrNavigator: "Defend the Constitution by any means necessary." |response=Guidance system offline. Multiple errors diagnosed. First error: Guidance Chip stolen. This unit requires its return. |after=Player Default: I can help. Where is it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A28F8 |before=Player Default: I can help. Where is it? |response=Stolen by human scavengers. |after=MrNavigator: Reclaim chip at scavenger's forward recon station. Captain has approved a bounty for its return. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A28F7 |before=Player Default: If I help you, I want something in return. |response=Your request can be accommodated. Chip is possessed by human scavengers. |after=MrNavigator: Reclaim chip at scavenger's forward recon station. Captain has approved a bounty for its return. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A28F6 |before=Player Default: I just need to know where the chip is. |response=Chip is with the thieves: human scavengers. |after=MrNavigator: Reclaim chip at scavenger's forward recon station. Captain has approved a bounty for its return. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A28F5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who stole your guidance chip? |response=Guidance Chip is one entry on the list of stolen items. |after=MrNavigator: Reclaim chip at scavenger's forward recon station. Captain has approved a bounty for its return. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Who stole your guidance chip? |response=Human scavengers assaulted this vessel. Destroyed naval property. Stole chip. |after=MrNavigator: Reclaim chip at scavenger's forward recon station. Captain has approved a bounty for its return. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=000A28F0 |trow=2 |before=MrNavigator: "Lethal force is prohibited unless absolutely necessary." |response=Aft dinghy unlocked and available for your use. Sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=MrNavigator: "Lethal force is prohibited unless absolutely necessary." |response=Aft dinghy unlocked and available for your use. Madame. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7D15 |before= |response=Ahoy, soldier. |after=MrNavigator: Chip recovered. Dispensing bounty. Diagnostics report one error remaining. Guidance Radar's transmitter is non-functional. Requires replacement. |abxy=A}} |topic=000C30FD |before=Player Default: Soldier's happiness is irrelevant. |response=Acquire Poseidon Radar Transmitter at specified map coordinates. |after=MrNavigator: Further bounty will be dispensed upon completion. Sir. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A568A |before=RobotNavigator: Ahoy, soldier. |response=Chip recovered. Dispensing bounty. Diagnostics report one error remaining. Guidance Radar's transmitter is non-functional. Requires replacement. |after=Player Default: Happy to help you out again. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5689 |before=Player Default: Happy to help you out again. |response=Soldier's happiness is irrelevant. |after=MrNavigator: Acquire Poseidon Radar Transmitter at specified map coordinates. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5688 |before=Player Default: And this is the part where I bail you out again. |response=Soldier's statement is factually valid. |after=MrNavigator: Acquire Poseidon Radar Transmitter at specified map coordinates. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A5686 |before=Player Default: What's wrong with the transmitter? |response=Diagnostic inconclusive. No functioning Mr. Handy's available for detailed analysis. |after=MrNavigator: Acquire Poseidon Radar Transmitter at specified map coordinates. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A5681 |trow=2 |before=MrNavigator: Acquire Poseidon Radar Transmitter at specified map coordinates. |response=Further bounty will be dispensed upon completion. Sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=MrNavigator: Acquire Poseidon Radar Transmitter at specified map coordinates. |response=Further bounty will be dispensed upon completion. Madame. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000A7D15 |before= |response=Ahoy, soldier. |after=MrNavigator: Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A5680 |before=RobotNavigator: Ahoy, soldier. |response=Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. |after=MrNavigator: It is required you commence dialog with the Captain. Sir. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A567F |trow=4 |before=MrNavigator: Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. |response=It is required you commence dialog with the Captain. Sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=MrNavigator: Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. |response=It is required you commence dialog with the Captain. Madame. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=MrNavigator: Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. |response=Bosun requires further assistance. Sir. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=MrNavigator: Guidance system fully functioning. Bounty dispensed. |response=Bosun requires further assistance. Madame. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0003ADAB |trow=4 |before= |response=Scavenger threat detected. Conversation terminated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=At current speed, we will arrive at destination in UNDEFINED hours. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Current speed zero knots. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Maintaining present course. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files